


Status Report

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Category: Dofus, Frigost - Fandom, Wakfu
Genre: @ToLu, Anal, Dominant sub, Frigost, M/M, The name Hazieff Taroun alone is enough to get me to bang him tbh, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: (Commissioned work) Harebourg visits the laboratory of his geologist, but friendly chit chat isn't all that he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by ToLu  
> Their Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kizotolu

Hazieff was a bit of an odd one. Ever since the Snowbound Village was doomed to an eternity of ice, he had been assaulted by intense feelings of guilt for what had happened, and spent much of his time in the present day aiding the people of Frigost in little ways, but also avoiding contact with them on account of feeling like they would blame him and attack him for what happened. To compound matters, he didn't quite get along with the rest of the inhabitants of the castle, save for Nileza. Altogether he was a rather lonely and docile soul, especially after all the events surrounding the island. Harebourg, perhaps out of kindness, perhaps for some other reason, offered his former employee a chance to reside in the underground portion of the castle, where he could tinker away to his heart's content. He seldom received visitors, but today a rather special one decided to spend some time with him; Harebourg himself.

Having entered the room altogether quite silently, Harebourg tapped lightly on Hazieff's shoulder, drawing his attention. A bit startled that his impression of being in solitude had apparently been false, he turned with a start, and upon seeing Harebourg there could not decide whether to be relieved or worried. Regardless, he greeted him cordially.

"Oh, Jacquemart - I mean, Harebourg - hello. I didn't hear you come in. Have you come to tell me something?"

"Hello, Hazieff. No, don't worry, I've only come to visit you. How are you?"

For the Count to come for a simple visit - it was not out of the realm of possibilities, of course, but it was quite strange nonetheless, and Hazieff felt a a touch of unease growing in him.

"Well, I'm alright, Count. No worse than usual..." 

A momentary silence followed, Hazieff unsure what to say to Harebourg as he just floated there, his expression quite unreadable thanks to a scarf wrapping around his neck and mouth. Even so, Hazieff could have sworn he saw what he could only describe as a smirk flash across Harebourg's face...

"Good. Tell me, are you comfortable down here? You spend more or less your entire day here - I should hope you find yourself at ease."

It was all the confirmation Hazieff needed - for the Count to be making idle small talk, something _had_ to be going on. To see Harebourg like this with no explanation was almost more unsettling than seeing him outright angry.

"Y...yes, I'm quite fine down here, Harebourg, thank you. There's much to occupy my time." As he spoke, Jacquemart removed his scarf, revealing the layer of bandages over his neck and face, customary for every Xelor.

Approaching Hazieff a bit, Harebourg spoke. "I'm glad. It wouldn't do to have you bored and doing nothing down here." The Count gave a little smile, jabbing Hazieff lightly in his midriff.

"Hm." Hazieff nodded, nervously avoiding looking at his former employer. Once again, silence filled the room for a few moments, until Harebourg broke Hazieff's frantic thoughts quite suddenly, shoving his hand between the gentle giant's belt and trousers. Tugging gently, he spoke, addressing the quite stunned Hazieff with a sly smile.

"You know, Hazieff, I did come down here for something - I was hoping you'd be able to do me a favor?"

Silence. Hazieff, too stunned to respond, simply stared and squirmed a little. Harebourg pulled him a bit closer and continued, not needing an answer.

"It's - well, I could really use some help relieving a bit of tension...and I'm sure you'd like to as well, no?" As he spoke, he pushed his hand down the front of Hazieff's pants, having loosened him belt enough to do so, and grabbed onto his package for a moment - or at least, as much as he could grab onto. Much to the Count's pleasure, he found that Hazieff was quite large even now in his non-erect state. This was shaping up to be quite a fun time...

Once again, Hazieff remained quite silent, although now he shifted a bit in response to Harebourg's touch. Harebourg continued in the absence of any resistance, pulling down the lower half of Hazieff's attire to reveal a large, already semi-erect member.

With a glint in his eye, Harebourg looked directly at the stunned Hazieff for a moment and spoke - 

"I'm glad you've agreed to help me, Hazieff."

And with that, got down onto his knees and moved the bandages covering his mouth out of the way, his face level with his former employee's crotch. Without hesitation, Harebourg took a respectable amount of Hazieff's cock into his mouth, although even now he couldn't quite fit it all at once. He swirled his tongue once around Hazieff, coating his member with generous amounts of saliva, then pulled himself back with a bit of suction, the tool coming out of his mouth with a light _pop_. The Count lapped at it for a few more moments, making sure to cover every portion with spittle, then placed it back inside his mouth. He could feel Hazieff growing in his mouth now, his cock expanding to fill even more of Harebourg's strained jaw. Harebourg bobbed his head once more, taking as much of it as he could (not much) into his mouth, then pulled back, planting a kiss on the bright red head. Getting back on his feet, he began to loosen the bandages that wrapped around his hips, looking at Hazieff all the while, whose face was now marked by the telltale red tint of a blush.

The Count shuffled over to a nearby desk and leaned over it, resting on his palms, then looked back at Hazieff. He, predictably, remained there, looking over at Harebourg seemingly unsure what to do.

"Hazieff - don't make me spell it out for you. You know what my next request is."

No visible reaction. Or, perhaps...a small bead of sweat rolled down Hazieff's forehead despite the cold, passing over his eyebrow, weighing down his lashes for a moment before it dripped down to the ground.

"Hazieff. Come here...now."

Now he moved, the vaguely commanding overtones in Harebourg's request spurring him into action. He stood behind his former employer, and here again stopped, hesitating.

"Hazieff! Do you want your member to dry out after I so diligently coated it? You know what to do, so do it...you may not be my employee anymore, but that's still an order."

The words were enough to convince Hazieff and slowly, carefully, he pushed the tip of his member against Harebourg's puckered entrance insistently, until the pressure was enough for it to slip inside. At this point it was Jacquemart's turn to be silent, as he was entirely focused on relaxing his sphincter for Hazieff's cock - which unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, felt even larger than it looked. 

Hazieff continued to push himself in slowly, stretching out Harebourg's ass around his dick. As he reached the halfway point, Harebourg huffed and his position a bit, prompting Hazieff to pause. Harebourg sighed softly, slowly turning himself around and lifting himself up to lay on his back on the desk, a position much more comfortable considering Hazieff's impressive size. After letting him adjust, Hazieff started to pump his hips with a steady rhythm, only ever pushing himself halfway into Harebourg. Both of them expressed their pleasure audibly, though Harebourg much more openly. He moaned and sighed with pleasure every time Hazieff thrusted himself inwards, and Hazieff himself couldn't help but let out his own little sighs and squeaks of pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Harebourg looked up at Hazieff hungrily, verbalizing a simple request:

"Put the rest of it in."

Hazieff hesitates only for a moment before obliging him, his next few thrusts going progressively deeper until he's hilting himself inside the Count, now fucking him quite free from his previous reservations about it. Hazieff's tool was so impressively large that every time he hilted inside of Harebourg, a small, barely visible bump was visible through Harebourg's abdomen. After a few moments Hazieff, ever concerned about his superior, reached a hand down to rub Harebourg's own cock, but was met with a sharp and startling objection - 

_ "N'ose pas me toucher!" _

\- coupled with a quick slap to the hand. Hazieff jumped, startled at the sudden outburst, but continued pounding away shortly thereafter, hands away from Harebourg's member. On and on they continued with this rhythm, Jacquemart's moans growing louder and more drawn out, reaching nearly a fever pitch before he had Hazieff slow down. He closed his eyes and took a number of deep breaths, regaining his composure, then opened them again.

"Keep going...slower now. All the way in..."

Hazieff obliged, slooowly pushing his member into the depths of Harebourg's butt until his cock is totally sheathed inside Harebourg, his thighs meeting Harebourg's own, his shirt brushing up against the Count's legs. The sensation sent a powerful shudder up Harebourg's spine, culminating in a low, lewd moan bursting from his mouth. Unable to stay still, and also simply wanting to take control of the situation, Jacquemart lifted one of his legs and pressed the bottom side of his foot to Hazieff's tummy, applying a gentle pressure to urge Hazieff outwards. Hazieff slid outwards, following the slow pace of his former master, until only his tip remained lodged inside. Harebourg then removed his foot and beckoned him back inside. On and on they repeated this pattern, Hazieff's cock rubbing every possible spot inside of Harebourg thanks to its size, every hilting met with moans and twitches of Harebourg's own tool. Finally, after what seemed like quite some time, the Count - with a great moan and visible shudder - climaxed, spewing jets of his own cum all over himself. Hazieff, perhaps set off by the display of pleasure his superior gave, pulled out and reached his own peak, spurting a second coating of white over Harebourg's clothing and exposed hips.

After what seemed like a minute of orgasm from both parties, they ceased, and the room was filled with only the sounds of labored, tired panting. Harebourg lay there for a few minutes, breathing while he looked up at the ceiling, then lifted himself up off the desk, though without planting his feet on the ground. He floated there for a moment, part of his lower half still exposed - just like Hazieff's - and said nothing, regaining his usual grace and composure. Finally, still covered in a healthy splattering of mixed cum, he addressed Hazieff briefly.

"Thank you, Hazieff."

And was gone in a blink, presumably teleporting back to his quarters.


End file.
